


calm the storm in me

by Jenfly



Series: my heart got hijacked by you [3]
Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anxiety, Drama, Fluff, Getting Together, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Strangers to Lovers, Sweet, i guess, kind of, thunderstorm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:47:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21885466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenfly/pseuds/Jenfly
Summary: ”Thunderstorms aren’t always a bad thing.””Maybe not.”
Relationships: Brian May/Roger Taylor
Series: my heart got hijacked by you [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1574914
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38
Collections: Maylor Week





	calm the storm in me

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:** Thunderstorm
> 
> Well, I have no idea where this idea came from - I just started writing and this came out as a result. And this got a bit longer than I planned but it's not a bad thing at all. 😄 Hope you enjoy this!

The rain was pouring with a full force now, urging Roger to hurry while carrying two bags full of groceries. A string of curses went through his head as he tried to see something in the dim streetlights, the cold seeping through his already soaked clothes. His hands were already almost numb and he was pretty sure he would freeze before he would get home but he kept going as fast he could. It wasn’t as if his luck could get worse anyway.

But of course, a moment later, it got worse. He had just taken a turn to right when there was a flash of light and soon the sound of thunder resonated above him, threatening. Roger’s heart almost stopped and he jumped, the anxiety hitting him and he fastened his pace, now basically running, the only thought in his head being that he needed to get inside, to be safe.

Roger reached the door to his flat in record time and put the other bag down, starting hastily go through his pockets in the search of key. It was a hard task as he barely felt his hand and the longer he spend looking for the keys, the more panicked he grew. The flashes were splitting the sky, another roar of thunder making Roger’s hammer in his chest and he drew in a shaky breath as he realized that he had no key or his phone. The only thing he could find from his pockets was his wallet, a few cigarettes, lighter and some old store receipts.

With dread settled deep into him, he looked around miserably, not completely sure what he was looking for. Then his eyes settled on the list of his neighbours and he chose the person that’s surname was right after his, pressing the button and hoping they would open the door. Nothing happened and he pressed the button again while fidgeting nervously.

Please, come on, open it.

”Who’s there?” 

Roger blinked and shook his head.

”Oh, it’s Roger. I’m one of your neighbours. I forgot my keys and phone and I just--” A series of flashes interrupted Roger and he let out a quiet, miserable shriek. ”Shit I really need to get inside. Please, let me in.”

There was a moment of silence before Roger heard the familiar signal sound. He grabbed the handle fast and pulled the door open, setting himself against it to keep it open and picked then up his other grocery bag, hurrying inside and finally releasing a relieved breath. After a moment of calming himself down, he took the stairs up to the second floor and saw one of the doors opening. A curly haired man around his age met his gaze and Roger froze.

”Hi,” the man greeted, taking in Roger’s appearance. ”Seems like the storm surprised you.”

”More like terrifies me,” Roger mumbled under his breath, a bit annoyed. The man’s eyes widened and Roger wanted to kick himself for just blurting his thought out as if he was accusing him of the horrible weather. The man’s expression softened, a small, kind smile crossing his lips.

”Do you want to come in? I mean, you can’t get into your flat as you have no key and you must be cold in those wet clothes.”

Roger’s mouth fell open in surprise. ”I- Yeah, sure, why not.”

The man offered him a smile and moved, motioning Roger to come in and a bit hesitantly, Roger stepped into the flat and gave the man space to pull the door closed. He put down his bags and kicked off his shoes, leaving then awkwardly standing there, his cold, wet clothes sticking to his skin unpleasantly.

”I’m Brian,” the man said and hold out his hand which Roger took, a tiny smile rising to his lips.

”I’m Roger, but you knew that already.”

The man chuckled, the sound of it soft and something inside Roger moved; a funny, tiny tingle spread under his skin as he looked into the man’s hazel eyes and his smile widened.

”You’re freezing,” Brian spoke again, his expression changing a bit worried as he withdrew his hand. ”I can lend you dry clothes and then I’ll make you some tea to warm you up.”

”Thank you.”

Brian smiled, the look in his eyes warm yet there was a hint of inexplicable sparkles that Roger found interesting. 

”Follow me.”

*

By the time Roger had gotten dry clothes on and made himself a bit more presentable, Brian had already put his groceries into the fridge and put the kettle on. Roger slowly sat down on the chair Brian had pointed when he had come to the small kitchen and stuffed his hands into the pockets of the hoodie that was a bit too big for him. But it was comfy and warm and that was enough for Roger now.

He watched as Brian took the mugs and plates out of cupboard and set them on the small table Roger was sitting by.

”Thank you again for letting me in and for you kindness,” Roger said quietly. ”I don’t know how on earth I forgot to take my keys and phone when I left to the store.”

”That happens,” Brian said softly, sitting down opposite of Roger. ”I’m glad that you’re now more relaxed. You sounded panicked when you were out there.”

Roger shifted slightly, only now remembering the thunder outside, the though of it alone making his heart to pick up pace.

”Yeah, I- I’m not a fan of thunder at all. It always makes me so anxious.”

Some tiny part of Roger was expecting Brian to laugh at him but instead he just offered him a reassuring smile and Roger sighed relieved, his heartbeat returning back to normal.

”It’s alright to be scared of it. I think everyone has been scared of it at some point of their life.”

Roger nodded, slowly. ”Yeah, I guess.”

The kettle interrupted their moment by click sound, signaling that the water was boiled and Brian stood up to go to get it and pour the hot water to the mugs, then returning it to its place and taking the tea options from the kitchen counter. He brought them to the table, sitting back down and Roger went through the flavour options, making his choice rather quickly and sinking the tea bag into the water. 

As Roger waited his tea to get ready, he allowed himself a moment to take in Brian’s appearance, the way the dark curls framed his face, his very slender form and how the other corner of his mouth seemed to quirk up every time he met Roger’s gaze. Roger could also see the shade of pink starting to color his cheeks and Roger would have lied if he hadn’t thought it cute. He smiled at Brian, feeling a tiny flutter in the bottom of his stomach as the color on Brian’s cheeks darkened, his smile turning shy as he lowered his gaze.

Silence between them was slowly starting to feel awkward so Roger decided to break it with the first thought that crossed his mind.

”So, you haven’t been living here for long, right?”

Brian shook his head. ”No, I just moved here about two months ago.”

”How has it been so far? Living here, in this area?” Roger continued his inquire, actually curious about what the other man thought about this part of the city. Brian lifted up his gaze, the look in his eyes turning a bit intense, and Roger felt the tiniest of flips in his stomach.

”It’s been good so far. Much more peaceful than my previous place,” Brian answered and took a careful sip of his tea. ”And I think this place might start feel even better now.”

Roger’s curiosity jumped up immediately due to that comment, his brow arching up while he took his tea bag off of the mug and put it on the plate.

”Oh, how so?”

Brian’s smile turned into a slight smirk, though there was still some shyness in it and his cheeks were still flushed.

”You,” Brian said, pausing for a while and Roger blinked in confusion. ”You doesn’t seem to be what I expected. When I first saw you at the staircase the day I was moving in and you didn’t even notice me, I thought you were going to be one of those neighbours who just don’t ever pay attention to the other neighbours and greet. And a few days later I happened to see you kind of arguing with who I assume was a house serviceman. From what I heard of the conversation, you weren’t very polite.”

_Oh._

If Roger had expected to hear something, it certainly wasn’t that. He couldn’t say much about the day Brian claimed to have seen him for the first time as, just like Brian had said, he hadn’t paid attention to the man. And it wasn’t usual to Roger to be interesting in who moved in or out. Though, now that he thought about it, he actually wished he had paid attention to Brian back then. And what came to the conversation with the house serviceman, he had had a pretty bad few days and his patience had been worn out.

”So basically you’re saying that I didn’t give you a good impression of myself,” Roger stated, seeing how Brian’s expression changed into an apologetic one as he gave him a little nod. ”And if I didn’t misinterpret your words, you’ve gotten a better impression of me now?”

”Yeah,” Brian said, lowering his gaze again and fiddling with the handle of his tea mug. 

”Well, it’s good to hear I’m not that awful anymore,” Roger spoke, smiling amused even though Brian didn’t see it. ”Actually, I should maybe be a bit sorry that you saw me when I had my bad days.”

”And I shouldn’t assume automatically that people are jerks if they don’t greet or if they talk to someone not-so-kindly.”

Roger let out a light chuckle. ”Don’t worry, I’m not offended. I probably would have made the same assumption myself.”

When their eyes meet again, Roger smiled at Brian reassuringly and the other man let out a long sigh, stopping fiddling with the tea mug's handle. Roger took his tea mug into his hand, finally tasting the tea and humming pleased as the flavour was just perfect. 

They fell into proper conversation after that, the thunderstorm outside completely forgotten, and before Roger even realized it, several hours had passed. At some point they had moved to the small living room, on to the couch, bottles of beers on their hands, laughing at cracked jokes or funny stories they shared. Roger had noticed that the more they talked, the more interesting Brian seemed to be, and every once in a while he had been so fascinated to listen the man to speak that he had only stared at him dumbfounded. And as the time passed, Roger found it even more hard to ignore the warm flutter in his stomach whenever Brian smiled at him or when their hands or legs brushed as they changed their positions.

Usually Roger was good at reading people and figuring out what they thought about him but with Brian he couldn’t be completely sure. The curious, warm, sometimes intense look he had and his slightly awkward, nerdy and shy demeanor was an intriguing combination but it was pretty hard to interpret. Of course Roger could rely on the fact that he had been there for many hours and Brian hadn’t even suggested him to leave. And he hadn’t even mentioned that Roger could call the house serviceman to open his flat’s door. That must have meant something, right?

”Oh, I didn’t realize how fast time has gone. It’s nearly midnight.” Brian’s words brought Roger back to earth and a tiny unsettling feeling rose within him as he looked at Brian with raised brows.

”Really?” he asked and Brian nodded. ”Oh god, I should probably go…” he continued but trailed off soon. If he was honest, there was a part, a quite big part, in him that didn’t want him to leave while the other part, the more sensible one, thought that he had been at Brian’s place long enough.

Roger stood up fast, putting his beer bottle down on the table nearby, eyes never leaving Brian’s as he bit lip before speaking.

”Could you lend me your phone so I could call the house serviceman to open my flat’s door?”

A flash of surprise passed Brian’s gaze, then his face fell a bit and he looked almost disappointed as he stood up, walking over to the bookshelf and taking his phone from the top self. Slowly, he turned to Roger, moving the phone in his hand and Roger could see he was hesitating.

”I-- I was thinking--” Brian started, shifting nervously. ”Do you want to leave?”

Roger’s eyes widened and he looked at Brian with his mouth hanging open, wishing his brain could work faster when putting together one and two.

”You want me to stay?” he asked, a spark of hope flaming inside him.

Brian nodded. ”Yeah, if you want to of course. You don’t have to, I just thought-- We seem to be getting along well and I really like your company and you’re gorgeous--”

”Yes, I stay-- Wait, what?” 

Roger blinked, eyes glued on Brian whose cheeks were now glowing deep red and he looked a bit scared.

”Did you just say that I’m gorgeous?” 

”Yes, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean-- It just came out, I’m so sorry--”

”Okay, stop apologizing, it’s fine,” Roger said, holding up his hands and walking closer to Brian. He stopped in front of him, offering the taller man a fond smile. ”Thank you, you’re quite cute yourself, too.”

Brian’s eyes brightened, his smile growing wider, the blush still adorning his face. Roger grinned, slowly reaching out and brushing his fingers against Brian’s, the light touch sending warmth bubbling through his body. He hooked his forefinger around Brian’s thumb, watching how his gaze gained back its intense tinge, how he drew in a sharp breath.

”Well, as you’ve been so generous and now you even let me stay here for the night, I think I need to thank you somehow,” Roger spoke quietly, raising his brow. ”Got any ideas how I could do it?”

Brian’s answer was simple but it made Roger’s heart flutter.

”You could take me on a date.”

”Then I better make sure that it’s gonna the best date you’ve ever been on,” Roger said, a hint of teasing and playfulness in his voice. ”I could have never thought that a thunderstorm would result in me ending up getting myself a date.”

Brian let out just barely there chuckle, the look in his eyes softening. 

”Thunderstorms aren’t always a bad thing.”

Smile widening, Roger threaded their fingers, feeling the familiar tingle of butterflies settle in his stomach.

”Maybe not.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm curious to know what you think, lovelies. ❤️


End file.
